


Make Him Cry

by Aesthetically_Angsty



Series: Make Him Series [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bobby | Trevor Wilson Defense Squad, Character Death, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Out of Character, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), descriptions of death, it's not that sad, just a little though, no beta we die like himbos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetically_Angsty/pseuds/Aesthetically_Angsty
Summary: Sequel to Make Him SmileBobby discovers a new challenge, and needs the guys' help executing it. Will he get....or lose more than he bargained for?
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Rose, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Alex Mercer
Series: Make Him Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133951
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	Make Him Cry

**Author's Note:**

> I do lightly mention blood so please be warned, also it's a little out of character, and rushed. I do hope you at least like it  
> -syd

True to his word, the following year Bobby was more open with how he was feeling. He smiled when Alex complimented him in public or when he was reassuring Reggie on something and even when he and Luke fixed a harmony they were workshopping. Things were going good, he was no longer a stone faced machine which Reggie said once and meant as a joke but did hurt a little. However, there was another problem. One that he had discovered himself. They were watching “My Girl” during movie night, a personal favorite of his, and he watched as his boyfriend and fellow bandmates sobbed loudly, and he couldn’t find it in him to let out a single tear. He wasn’t aware if the other guys noticed. Unlike his lack of smiling the guys never commented on it, but something about it irked him. He felt like he couldn’t relate to sad subjects anymore. Like when Luke rode his bike all the way to his house last December, and he tried to soothe him, but he found himself lacking words of comfort. He called Reggie and Alex and they came and somehow cried with him. He didn’t want to say it then but he genuinely felt uncomfortable. After his parent’s deaths, he became numb. He never talked about it, and his grandparents never really asked. Some things were meant to be private, but he felt as if he needed to challenge himself. It might hurt him in the long run, but he needs to prove to himself that he isn’t the emotional robot his mind is trying to convince himself he is. So he gave his boys a task. They were sitting in the studio planning out their gigs for the summer leading up to the Orpheum. When they got the call, he can honestly admit he was ecstatic. Luke cried happy tears, soon followed by Reggie and Alex, but he just jumped up and down with a content smile. Even then he couldn’t find it in him to cry. Happy or not. 

“I need your help with something,” he spoke to the room from his place on Alex’s lap. The hand that was combing through his hair stopped, and Alex hummed

“Yeah what’s up?” Luke asked.

“I need you guys to make me cry,” he stated simply. 

“Babe?” Alex questioned concerned. 

“I thought you didn’t want us to play with your emotions anymore,” Reggie commented. 

“Well, I’m giving you permission now, besides it’s not like you’ll actually be able to do it.”

“Is that a challenge?” Luke teased and Reggie grinned at him. 

“No, no we are not-” but Alex never got to finish, because Bobby cut him off. 

“Yup, same terms. Winner gets 20 dollars and chooses September Movie Night. You have until the last gig of the Summer. The Orpheum. If I’m not crying by the time we get off the stage then you each oh me 20 bucks.”

“Deal,” Luke and Reggie said in unison, and they all turned to Alex expectedly. 

“No, I’m not participating. One of those knuckle heads are gonna say something that either really upsets you or makes you beat them up, and I need to be neutral enough to diffuse the situation,” Alex explained. 

“Hey words can hurt,” Reggie said at the same time Luke and Bobby said, “Accurate.” Luke turned his attention back to Bobby. 

“So, Bobbers, when was the last time you cried anyway?”

“5th grade,” he told him, and laughed as Reggie and Luke both groaned before going back to planning out their schedule. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Alex whispered to him, and he nodded. 

“Okay, I have a bad feeling about this, but I trust you.” He kissed his forehead before going back to playing with his hair, and lazily adding input to the scheduling. 

***  
“Reggie, no one wants to watch Star Wars,” Luke complained. It was movie night once more, and they were trying to use it to get Bobby to cry. 

“Well no offense Lucas, but no one want to watch the Lion King either,” Reggie sassed back. 

“Hey, the lion king is a cinematic masterpiece and you know it,” Luke said in defense. Bobby found himself laughing at the whole ordeal from where he sat in Alex’s lap.

“Why don’t we ask Alex since it’s his turn to choose. Al, baby, what do you want to watch?” Bobby asked him. 

“Let’s watch Forrest Gump,” he suggested sheepishly, and Luke groaned. 

“Alex. The goal is to make Bobbers cry, not us,” Reggie whined. 

“And I’m the emotional one,” he whispered to Bobby, causing him to chuckle. 

“You know I haven’t actually seen Forrest Gump yet,” he said, and Alex gasped. 

“Okay that’s it. We are watching Forest Gump, I’m making an executive decision,” he shouted outraged. Bobby chuckled, snuggling into Alex more. Reggie and Luke joined them on the couch after popping in the movie. The guys were sobbing by the end, but he sat there a hardened look on his face, but still no tears. 

“I think you might be broken,” Reggie joked, and he shrugged.

“Maybe I am.” If this doesn’t work out then at least he’ll get money out of it.

“No! Mark my words Wilson we will get you to cry,” Luke declared triumphantly.  
***  
“Are you sure you wanna do this babe? You know they don’t have a filter,” Alex asked him, when they met again. Making someone you care about cry seems impossible, so he’s letting Reg and Luke yell sad and offensive things at him. It wasn’t the smartest idea, but he trusted them. 

“Yes, it’s not like they mean it,” he reassured Alex before turning to the other boys, “Okay guys you have 10 minutes. Go!”

“Your suspenders aren’t that attractive,” Reggie started off. 

“Your guitar playing is mediocre at best,” Luke added. 

“Harsh Luke, but not gonna lie I’m enjoying this. Keep going,” Bobby interjected. 

“This isn’t going to end well,” Alex countered earning him a smack in the shoulder from his boyfriend.

“Uh, you’re way too cocky, you're not as smart as you think you are,” Luke blurted out. 

“Ooh, a two pointer. Better catch up Reginald,” Bobby added more commentary, and Alex shook his head. 

“You’re having way too much fun. Isn’t this supposed to be hurtful?” 

“Hush you. Come on Reg, you have to have something,” he pushed,and Reggie bit his lip. 

“I think it might be too far B,” he whispered. Bobby considered it for a moment. Reggie was the sweetest out of all of them. Surely he couldn’t say anything that would be seriously damaging. Not to mention they didn;t mean any of it, so it’d be fine. 

“Go for it Reg, I trust you,” he told him, and Reggie nodded, taking a deep breath. 

“The three of us will always be closer to each other rather than to you, because you joined the group last, and never opened up until recently,” he rushed out, but they all heard it. The silence in the room was deafening and Bobby’s jaw had dropped slightly. Reggie had somehow found his one insecurity. The one thing that kept him awake at night, and yet still no tears. Reggie’s lip quivered slightly before pulling Reggie into a hug. 

“I am so sorry. I-I- didn’t mean it- it just, you said, I-,” he could barely form a sentence, and Bobby rubbed his back in comfort.  
“I’d be lying if I said I never thought about that myself, but Reggie like I said I trust you. I know you didn’t mean it, and it wasn’t wise for me to ask you and Luke to insult me,” he told him, still drawing circles in his back. If there was one thing he was good at, it was comfort. 

“Wait, go back, you said you’ve thought about it. Do you really think that Bobert,” Lukee spoke up from where he was sitting. He let go of Reggie, scratching the back of his head. 

“Honestly, yeah, but it’s silly, I know that’s not true,” he admitted. Luke through his arms around him, replacing Reggie. 

“Of course it’s not true you dork. We love you. Maybe not as much as Alex does, but we do. And if we need to tell you that more, we will.”

“Thanks Luke. I love you too,” he patted his head before adding, “Just not as much as Alex.” Speaking of Alex. 

“Baby,” he called, gesturing for Bobby to come over to him. He supplied, walking over to meet Alex. Alex, ever the one too be bold, not, grabbed him by the face and connected their lips. It was soft, similar to their first kiss. 

“You are amazing, and are just as much a part of this group as the rest of us,” he whispered after disconnecting their lips and pulling him into a hug. 

“I love you,” Bobby whispered back. 

“I love you too, more than life itself,” he answered.

***  
He was this close to winning the bet, and although he didn’t get his goal it was fine. It had been two months of sad movies and random personal comments. The comments stopped after a week when they discovered that instead of crying he just replied back, and he almost made Reggie cry. Then Alex had shown up to the studio crying, because he came out to his parents and it didn’t go well. That was a close one, but instead of crying he just gave Alex a hug and a promise to beat up his parents if he asked. Now, here they are on their way to the biggest night of their life on a very important day might he add. 

“You guys can give up now if you want,” he teased, turning from the passenger seat in the back to look at Luke and Reggie who were bouncing in the back seat. 

“Nuh uh, Bobbert we still have 10 hours left,” Reggie clarified. 

“Yup, we’re gonna rock the Orpheum and get you to cry, just you wait,” Luke agreed excitedly. 

“Yeah, sure, and when you lose, you can find a way home because Alex and I can spend our 1 year together,” Bobby teased, and Alex put a hand on his thigh from the driver’s seat. 

“Yup, I even got you a present,” he hinted with a smirk. 

“Oooh, can’t wait,” he replied and leaned over the gear shift to kiss him as they came to a stop. 

“Boo,” Luke and Reggie shouted, and they all burst into laughter. 

“Ok gang. Let’s go load our equipment. This is it, we’re gonna be legends,” Luke exclaimed before they all bustled out of the van.

***  
When the last note of Now or Never rang out, Bobby felt like he was floating. The small audience of workers clapped, and he couldn’t wait till tonight. 

“Too bad we waisted that on sound check, that was the tightest we’ve ever played,” he addressed the group, fist bumping Luke. 

“Wait until tonight, man, when this place is packed with record execs,” Luke responded practically bouncing with excitement. Alex came around from behind his drums. 

“Alex, you were smoking,” Reggie told him, and he shrugged it off.  
“Oh no. I was just warming up. You guys were the ones on fire,” he said nonchalantly, gesturing to the other boys. 

“Could you just own your awesomeness for once?” Reggie pleaded, and Alex looked around. 

“All right, I was killing it,” he said, and Luke rubbed his shoulders in encouragement. 

“Hell yeah you were baby,” Bobby added, before jumping off the stage. He noticed this girl watching the performance, and thought it’d be a good idea to talk to her. She just had this vibe. He vaguely heard Luke mention Street dogs, and then call his name. 

“I’m good,” he told them dismissively. He turned back to the girl, “Vegetarian. I could never hurt an animal,” he explained to her. The guys came up behind him. Luke gives him a wet willy as well. The girl, Rose, praised them, and they introduced themselves in their usual order. Reggie flirted a little, giving her one of their tee shirts, and he laughed at his boyfriend’s attempt to help Reggie.

“Don't you guys have to go get hot dogs?” He told them. He really wanted to talk to Rose, and he would definitely meet up with them later. I mean he couldn’t let them have their last meal of street dogs without him. They left, not before Luke telling Rose he had a hamburger for lunch, and Alex grabbing his hand and mouthing I love you, before joining the guys. 

“I didn’t actually have a hamburger for lunch,” he told her, and she laughed. 

“I figured they were just messing with you. So, what’s the story?” she asked, setting her rag down. 

“I joined the group at the start of middle school, we started the band a year later, and now we’re living our dream,” he explained. 

“And the blonde,” she teased, and he could feel his face getting warmer. 

“Uh, he’s my boyfriend. Today’s actually our one year, so today is just amazing,” he found himself gushing, and Rose chuckled softly. 

“Well, you look happy. I wish someone would look at me the way he looks at you. Not to mention you all have great band chemistry,” she said. 

“Yeah, they make me really happy. Music is just something that clicks for us. Alex is my love, and Reggie and Luke are my brothers. Honestly I don’t know what I’d do without them,” he revealed, and the simple smile on Rose’s face was matched his stupid grin. 

“Okay, okay, tell me about how you got with Alex,” he requested, and he immediately jumped into the story. 

***  
There’s not much he remembers from that night. Everything all happened so fast. Rose’s shift had ended and he offered to buy her a street dog, so she could stick around. She agreed and they made their way to the stand, while Rose told him about her band she was in. Then everything went wrong. Rose’s smile dropped into a look of horror, and he turned away from her to see all of the customers in agony. They were groaning, some were throwing up, and he even thought he saw blood, but he was only focused on three. Luke and Reggie were both on the ground, clutching their stomach, and breaths staggered. Alex was still standing, swaying back and forth, but Bobby was there to catch him as he fell. 

“Bo-,” he started. 

“No, don’t say anything, just try to stay awake. All of you please stay awake,” he told them, but his voice was barely above a whisper. Alex’s eyelids fluttered as Bobby set him down on the ground. Then he coughed. The sound was retched, but etched into Bobby’s brain forever along with Luke’s groaning, and Reggie crying in pain. He tried to address, Luke and Reggie, but it was like they couldn’t hear him.

“Baby if,” Alex called him. 

“Alex, love, please don’t use your energy, you have to stay awake for the paramedics,” he pleaded. 

“Baby, if I don’t make it,” Alex started again, before coughing once more. Bobby winced as he saw blood drip from his mouth, “I love you, more than life itself,” he continued. 

“That doesn’t mean you have to die. Love, please I love you too, please just stay awake,” he cupped his cheeks. He let go after a while, turning to Reggie and Luke. He grasped both of their hands.

“I need you, please. If we die, we die together. Not tonight, in the future, don’t leave me,” he begged. 

“We love you,” Luke groaned, “too Bobert.” 

“You’re a part of us,” Reggie added. 

“Happy Anniversary,” Alex whispered, he almost didn’t hear him...almost. It was at that moment that he broke. Bobby broke into a million pieces, and he cried. Years of pent up sadness, was released as he sobbed on the ground of Sunset Boulevard. 

“Don’t cry. I wasn’t supposed to be the one to make you cry,” Alex said. 

“You can’t tell me not to cry Al, you’re dying,” he said through his tears. He never got a response. The paramedics came placing them all on gurneys. One by one they were loaded into the ambulance, and Rose wrapped Bobby into her arms as he continued to cry. So yes, he got his goal. He learned that he wasn’t an emotionless robot, and that was true even without crying regularly, but in the process he lost his best friends, two his brothers and one the love of his life. A hole remains in his heart, right where his parents are, and his childhood pets, and every other loss he’d face. A hole that keeps getting bigger. One that over time might be filled, but could never fully be pieced back together. At least for another 25 years.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops....I hope it wasn't too sad for you...sorry if it was (not really) as always
> 
> Come bully me on Tumblr: @sunset-bobby


End file.
